The present invention relates to bridge rectifiers, and more particularly relates to a bridge rectifier which can be conveniently assembled through an automatic machine.
FIG. 1 illustrates a structure of bridge rectifier according to the prior art which is assembled by placing two outer leads transversely at the same level, then, connecting the positive end of a first pair of silicon chips to the top edge of the first outer lead and the negative end of a second pair of silicon chips to the top edge of the second outer lead, and then connecting two inner leads longitudinally to the silicon chips at the top permitting each inner lead to connect with the positive pole of one silicon chip and the negative pole of another silicon chip. Disadvantage of this structure is that the positive and negative poles of one silicon chips are disposed at different directions from another. Therefore, this arrangement is not suitable for automatic production through an automatic silicon chip mounting device, i.e. the silicon chips are respectively mounted in place inside the mold by labor.